Un Noël normal?
by Shykeiro
Summary: Le Docteur et Galilée sont partit dans une dernière aventure avant le retour sur Terre. Après cette mission, ils apparaissent à Cardiff, totalement pris d'un fou rire. Retrouvailles heureuses ou malheureuses?


Cadeau de Noël pour ceux à qui Galilée leur manquait.

Bonne lecture!

* * *

**Un Noël normal?**

Le Tardis apparut dans une ruelle de Cardiff. Galilée et le Docteur en sortirent, riant aux éclats, attirant finalement le regard vers eux.

-C'était complètement....

Elle éclata de rire, s'empêchant elle-même de continuer tant le rire ne semblait vouloir la quitter. À ses côtés, le Docteur était pris avec le même problème. Il se tenait sur un mur extérieur d'une boutique, les larmes aux yeux. Ça faisait si longtemps qu'il n'avait pas rit de cette façon. Il lui semblait rajeunir d'un coup.

« Brillant! » termina-t-il en réussissant finalement à faire sortir une mot de sa gorge.

Ils durent prendre plusieurs minutes et un maximum de volonté pour finalement reprendre leur sérieux. Même lorsqu'ils eurent finit de rire, un immense sourire étirait leurs lèvres.

-Comme vous dites.

Elle essuya ses larmes de plaisir et regarda autour d'elle. Décoration de Noël, douce ambiance festive des fêtes. Le Docteur l'avait ramené là où elle l'avait voulut. Un an qu'elle était partit de chez elle. Maintenant âgée de 18 ans, elle avait voulut passer un Noël en famille. Le Docteur l'avait convaincu de faire une toute dernière aventure avant de revenir sur Terre. Elle avait accepté bien entendu. Qui aurait dit non?

« Et vous avez vu son expression quand nous sommes apparut. »

Elle gloussa et lui aussi, mais ils se contrôlèrent. Ils avaient eu tant de misère à s'arrêter, ce n'était certainement pas pour recommencer.

-Oui. Cette expression-là?

Elle ouvrit grand les yeux, puis sa bouche en forme de « O ». Elle fronça les sourcils, puis bougea quelques articulations de son visage. Résultat: le Docteur partit de nouveau dans son fou rire, manquant de s'affaler sur le sol.

« Je... » Il s'étrangla dans son rire et n'essaya plus de parler tant qu'il ne se fut pas calmé. Lorsqu'il revint au calme, Galilée lui ouvrit son plus beau sourire.

-Vous savez, j'aime bien voir un sourire éclairé votre visage, avoua-t-elle d'une voix calme.

Le Docteur resta là, interdit. Il ne s'était pas attendu à cette réplique qui, il devait l'avouer, s'avérait plutôt déstabilisante. Il eu un sourire mal à l'aise.

« Alors, on y va? »

Galilée hocha la tête et prit sa main. Une décharge électrique les parcourra, comme la première fois, mais aucun de lâcha la main de l'autre. La jeune fille commença une course effrénée, suivit par le Docteur qui souriait. Il s'était habitué au caractère explosif de sa jeune compagne et commençait même à apprécier ce petit côté tapageur qui d'un certain ça la lui rappelait. Trop peut-être, mais ce n'était pas le moment d'y penser. Peut-être que pour une journée dans sa vie, il serait capable de passer un véritable Noël en compagnie de ceux qu'il aimait. Du moins, il l'espérait.

-Revenez sur Terre Docteur! Ce n'est pas le moment de foncer dans un poteau! Se moqua-t-elle sans s'arrêter alors que le Gallifréen levait la tête vers elle. Elle n'avait pas totalement tort.

« Je ne fonce jamais dans rien! » rétorqua-t-il dans sa fierté de Seigneur du Temps. Comme si la perfection qu'il avait lui permettrait de faire une telle erreur. Impensable voyons.

--

À quelques mètres de là, sous terre, Torchwood vaquait à ses occupations habituelles. La veille de Noël était arrivé et le lendemain, les extraterrestres, s'ils respectaient la tradition, devraient débarqués. Personne ne l'espérait, souhaitant tous pouvoir fêter Noël avec la famille et les amis. Malheureusement, en s'embarquant dans Torchwood, ils savaient tous que les temps avec les leurs ne seraient pas en grand nombre.

-Les enfants vont bien? Tant mieux. Je suis content d'avoir de vos nouvelles. Je ne sais pas si je pourrai être là, on est débordé aujourd'hui. Et oui, même si c'est Noël. Non mon patron ne nous sous-paie pas voyons. Oui je suis payé pour les heures qui tombent pendant les fêtes. C'est vrai qu'il est...quoi?! Où est-ce que tu vas chercher ça? Depuis quand tu écoutes les rumeurs toi? Bon peut-être un peu mais...

Jack eu un sourire alors qu'il entendait Ianto discuter avec sa soeur. Décidément, la curiosité était un vilain défaut que toute la famille possédait. Il se dirigea vers Gwen qui raccrochait justement son téléphone. Elle soupira et porta son regard vers Jack.

-Il veut me tuer c'est ça?

Elle eu un sourire.

-Il croit que tu veux m'enlever pour passer un Noël romantique avec moi.

Jack eu un sourire espiègle alors que ses yeux brillaient d'une étrange lueur.

-Mais pourquoi pas? Dit-il dans un timbre de voix grave qui fit frissonner la personne devant lui. Il s'approcha lentement de Gwen.

-Il serait temps qu'il apprenne à te faire confiance, murmura-t-il dans son oreille, aggravant son trouble. Il se recula au même moment où Ianto arriva.

-Du café?

-Volontiers.

L'homme à tout faire du Hub retourna dans ses quartiers pour pouvoir préparer le meilleur café de l'univers. Gwen se tourna vers Jack et eu un sourire en coin.

-Ce n'est pas à moi qu'il ne fait pas confiance Jack.

Le capitaine ne répondit pas, mais lui envoya un clin d'œil aguicheur. Elle éclata de rire. Son patron était incorrigible, ça ne faisait aucun doute. Elle continua le ménage du Hub qui leur fallait faire avant Noël. Disons qu'ils avaient été plutôt occupé ces derniers mois, ne mettant pas beaucoup d'énergie dans la tenue de leur quartier général. Lorsqu'elle eu finit, elle se dirigea vers le bureau de Jack pour y porter des papiers. Elle s'arrêta pourtant sur le seuil. Sur son bureau, Jack regarda un cadre, le regard infiniment triste. Ce n'était pas la première fois qu'elle voyait l'homme montrer ses sentiments, mais c'était la première fois qu'elle le voyait autant de lâcher. Un peu plus et elle pensait qu'il allait pleurer. Elle allait se retirer quand Jack l'appela. Elle tourna la tête vers lui. Il avait déposer le cadre et la regardait.

-Entre.

Elle se mordit la lèvre inférieure, puis entra. Elle détestait arriver dans ces moments-là. Disons qu'elle avait le don de tomber sur ce qu'elle ne voulait pas voir.

-Je suis désolée Jack. Je venais juste porter des papiers.

Il lui fit un doux sourire, la tristesse semblant avoir disparut de son séduisant visage. Il tendit la main pour prendre les papiers et elle les lui donna.

-Ça va Gwen. Je n'ai rien à te reprocher.

Elle jeta un oeil au cadre. Elle n'arrivait pas à voir l'image qu'il y avait. Souriant devant la curiosité de la jeune femme, il tourna l'image vers elle. Gwen pu alors le voir lui, avec dans les bras une petite qui ne devait avoir que 7 ou 8 ans, les cheveux dorés et les yeux pétillants de malice.

-Galilée, devina-t-elle dans un souffle, comprenant alors pourquoi Jack semblait si triste lorsqu'elle était arrivé.

-Elle te manque.

Jack reprit le cadre et regarda un instant les traits de sa fille. Un an qu'il ne l'avait pas vu. Elle voyageait avec le Docteur. Quoiqu'elle pouvait tout aussi bien être morte. Malgré tout, il sentait, au fond de lui, qu'elle était toujours en sécurité auprès de l'homme à qui lui-même il aurait donné sa vie.

-Beaucoup. Je ne pensais pas m'attacher autant lorsque je l'ai adoptée, soupira-t-il sans quitter des yeux la photographie qui avait été pris peu après qu'il l'ait arraché de son orphelinat.

-Ah non?

Habituellement, lorsque l'on adoptait des enfants, c'était généralement pour s'y attacher et pour les cajoler. Elle voyait pourtant dans son regard qu'il leur cachait quelque chose, comme à son habitude.

-C'est sans importance, murmura-t-il en fermant douloureusement les yeux. Il se tourna vers elle.

-Monsieur, Madame, le café est servit.

Ianto arrivait juste à temps pour détruire la minuscule tension qui avait commencé à apparaître entre Gwen et Jack. Il déposa les tasses fumantes devant ses deux collègues.

-Jack, les ordinateurs n'enregistrent rien sur la faille.

-Pouvons-nous souhaiter un Noël tranquille? Soupira Gwen en prenant une gorgée du liquide chaud qui lui coula agréablement dans la gorge. Elle ferma les yeux de bien-être. Ianto avait réellement un don avec le café.

-Je l'espère...

--

Le Docteur et Galilée arrêtèrent leur course devant la grande antenne de Torchwood. Celle qui avait servit à Torchwood pour guider le Docteur vers eux. Le coeur de Galilée se serra. Elle était de retour à la maison. Maintenant qu'il n'y avait plus d'action et qu'elle se retrouvait chez elle, elle ne pouvait s'empêcher de ressentir combien son père lui avait manqué. Elle étouffa un sanglot et réprima ses larmes. Ce n'était pas le moment de se montrer faible et de toute manière, elle allait le revoir! Cette idée suffit à la transporter de joie.

« Allons-y... »

-Alonzo! Finit-elle en criant presque, s'élançant vers l'entrée des visiteurs. Elle sonna à la réception. Ils attendirent quelques minutes, puis Ianto finit par arriver.

-Bonjour, que puis-je...

Ayant relever le regard, il tomba sur le Docteur, puis sur Galilée. En une année, elle avait changé. Galilée était déjà une magnifique jeune fille lorsqu'elle était partie, mais maintenant adulte, elle avait tout un charme. Ses traits s'étaient allongés et adoucit, son regard avait mûri et ses cheveux allongés. Il eu un sourire et ouvrit les bras. Galilée ne prit pas le temps de contourné le comptoir, mais sauta directement dessus, puis dans les bras de son père adoptif contre lequel elle se blottit instantanément. Le Docteur ne put s'empêcher de s'attendrir devant cette vision tout à fait mignonne.

-Papa...murmura Galilée d'une voix douce, la tête dans le cou du jeune homme. Ce dernier la serrait contre lui, la tête sur la sienne, le regard fermer. Il était heureux de la revoir. Heureux de sentir celle qui était devenu un peu sa fille depuis que Jack l'avait adopté. Il huma son doux parfum, puis la décolla à regret.

-Viens, sinon Jack va me tuer. Surtout s'il sait que tu es là, mais que je ne t'amène pas à lui.

Elle gloussa légèrement, puis Ianto les guida tout deux dans les profondeurs du Hub. Dès qu'elle fit un pas à l'intérieur du Hub, deux bras puissants l'entourèrent brusquement, lui faisant pousser un cri de surprise, et la collèrent contre un torse. Elle reconnut la texture du manteau et l'odeur de son père. Elle se retourna brusquement et lui sauta dessus. Les deux s'écrasèrent sur le sol, mais n'en n'eurent cure. Ils profitaient tous deux de la proximité de la personne qui leur avait tellement manqué. Ianto et le Docteur les regardait. L'un avec amour et l'autre avec une tendresse paternelle infinie. Gwen, sur une passerelle du deuxième étage, ne pouvait s'empêcher de sourire tant elle était heureuse pour les deux.

-Galilée...murmura tendrement son père, la gardant toujours dans ses bras. Il se releva sans même la quitter d'un pouce et la remis doucement sur ses pieds.

-Salut papa, répondit Galilée avec un sourire resplendissant sur le visage.

Il l'embrassa sur la tête. Il en était venu à la même observation qu'Ianto.

-Tu es devenue une beauté fatale, souffla avec malice le père dans l'oreille de sa fille. Cette dernière lui envoya une taloche derrière la tête.

-Tu redis ça et je t'explose!

Ils éclatèrent de rire. Il lui envoya un léger coup derrière la tête aussi, puis se sépara d'elle. Il tourna la tête vers son Docteur qui lui souriait doucement.

-Merci Docteur...

Il hocha la tête, comprenant parfaitement à quoi il faisait allusion.

-Vu que vous êtes là, s'écria Gwen d'en haut, vous pourriez peut-être nous aider à tout installer! Nous avons décider de faire une fête.

Le Docteur haussa les sourcils. Habituellement, à Noël, Torchwood vérifiait plutôt les constantes de la faille pour être certains que rien n'arriverait.

-Ne vous inquiétez pas Docteur, la fête est ici et nous surveillons toujours ce qu'il faut que nous vérifions, assura Jack avec un clin d'oeil charmeur. Le concerné lui renvoya un doux sourire.

-Vous invitez des gens? Demanda Galilée dont la perspective d'une fête la réjouissait. Même si elle adorait particulièrement être avec le Docteur, elle aimait socialiser et ce n'était pas avec des extraterrestres qui voulait sa peau qu'elle réussirait à se faire de nouveaux contacts. À moins bien sûr qu'elle ne veuille la destruction de la Terre. Là les alliés seraient nombreux.

-Oui, mais il s'agit d'une surprise.

-Ooooh Papa!

Elle fit une expression de chien battu, celle à laquelle son père avait beaucoup de mal à résister. Il l'amena plus loin du Docteur, vexant légèrement son éminentissime qui se sentait exclu. Lorsque les deux revinrent, Galilée affichait un sourire de complot. Il soupira. Tel père, telle fille. Il était pris avec ces deux-là en même temps.

-Jack, les invités viennent de confirmer leur présence.

-C'est bien, nous les attendons.

Pendant l'attente, ils s'étaient tous mis au travail, même le Docteur. Ils décoraient le Hub en riant et en s'amusant. Torchwood put alors remarquer l'étrange lien qui semblait relier Galilée au Docteur. Côtes à côtes, ils décoraient le sapin, se jetant parfois des regards, des sourires et sortant parfois des blagues ne pouvant être compris que d'eux-même. Ces deux-là, complètement dans leur bulle, n'avait pas remarqué que les autres avaient finit et qu'il ne restait qu'eux qui décoraient toujours le sapin.

-Ils sont mignons, fit remarquer discrète Gwen à Jack.

Ce dernier les regardait, légèrement triste. Il savait très bien que sa fille n'arrêterait pas de l'aimer, mais la voir partir loin de lui était quelque chose qui l'atteignait. Et en même temps, il se demandait s'il ne ferait pas mieux de les séparer, connaissant un détail qui en aurait surpris plus d'un. Ça devenait un secret beaucoup trop lourd à porter.

-Finiiiiiiit!

Le cri de sa fille le fit sursauter. Il lui sourit tendrement alors qu'elle lui sautait dans les bras, suivit des yeux par le Docteur. Ianto disparut vers la salle de réception afin d'y attendre les invités qui devaient bientôt arriver. Pendant ce temps-là, les quatre autres se laissèrent tomber sur une canapé, Galilée entre le Docteur et son père.

-Alors Docteur, commença Jack, qu'est-ce qui vous amène par ici?

« Votre fille turbulente capitaine. » répondit-il avec un sourire mutin qui fit grogner Galilée.

-Attention à ce que vous dites vous, rétorqua-t-elle en lui lançant un regard noir. Jack était étonné de voir à quel point Galilée pouvait passer d'une émotion à un autre.

« Mais je ne dis que la vérité. »

Elle grogna à nouveau, puis se tourna vers son père.

-Disons que j'ai réussit à contrôler l'esprit de ce Gallifréen déjanté pour l'obliger à venir sur Terre le jour de Noël pour que je puisse le passer avec vous.

Le concerné grinça des dents. Comment ça contrôler son esprit? Comme si elle pouvait l'obliger à quoique ce soit. Jack ne put s'empêcher de sourire. Ils s'entendaient bien, c'était l'important.

-Bon, je vais me préparer à recevoir nos invités.

-Ton coin est toujours là.

-Merci Papa!

Elle l'embrassa sur la joue, puis partit en courant vers son coin « fille » qui lui permettrait de se rehausser un peu pour recevoir les gens. Elle ne se maquillerait pas vraiment, son père la préférant au naturel, mais elle changerait au moins ses vêtements. Disons que ceux qu'elle portait pour ses aventures n'étaient pas vraiment de mise. Pendant ce temps, les deux hommes de sa vie se regardait.

-Merci Docteur...sincèrement, murmura faiblement Jack Harkness en détourna le regard de la salle où s'était enfermée sa fille pour le tourner vers son Docteur.

« Tu n'as aucun remerciement à me faire. » Il lui fit un sourire digne de lui-même. « Après tout, que peut-il arriver aux gens à mes côtés? »

Il plaisantait, mais tout deux savaient qu'il y avait plus sous tout ça. Le Docteur prit les mains de Jack dans les siennes.

« Jack, quand vous m'avez laissé votre fille, j'ai très bien vu votre réticence, j'ai très bien sentit vos doutes. Mais vous n'avez aucune inquiétude à vous faire. Elle tient de vous et comme je n'ai jamais été capable de me débarrasser de vous, je sens qu'elle sera difficile à abattre. » plaisanta-t-il en cherchant en même temps à lui faire passer un message. Message qu'il comprit étant donné qu'il hocha la tête.

-Je suis content de vous revoir Docteur.

« Le plaisir et pour moi. »

Ils se serrèrent dans leur bras un moment, puis se séparèrent.

« Alors, ces invités. »

-Non Docteur, vous n'en saurez rien.

« Ce que vous pouvez être rabat-joie. »

-À votre service.

Ils sourirent, puis Galilée revint. Elle était vêtu d'une robe noir qui rehaussait le doré de ses cheveux. Ses derniers encadraient doucement son visage dans une coiffure haute, mais dont les mèches avant tombait doucement sur ses temps. Ses yeux marron brillaient doucement. Jack et le Docteur se levèrent d'un même mouvement et la jeune femme se jeta dans les bras de son père.

-Tu es magnifique.

-Merci, c'est Gwen qui me l'a prêtée.

Le Docteur ne disait rien, mais Galilée voyait dans ses yeux qu'il approuvait cette robe. Seulement, peut-être ne voulait-il pas le dire devant son père. Il lui sourit néanmoins.

-Monsieur, ils sont arrivé.

Ianto venait de descendre de la réception, accompagné par des gens. Le Docteur ouvrit grand les yeux de surprise lorsqu'il en reconnut. Sarah-Jane et son fils, qu'est-ce qu'elle faisait là? Ainsi que Martha et sa famille. Les autres faisaient certainement partit de la famille aux deux membres de Torchwood. Gwen s'élança vers son mari et lui sauta dans les bras.

Le Gallifréen s'approcha de ses deux anciennes compagnes qui, toutes aussi surprise que lui de cette rencontre, lui sourirent tendrement.

Après les retrouvailles, il y eu la réception, le banquet et la fête. Tous riaient, s'amusaient, parlaient, souriaient à profusion. L'on présenta aux anciennes compagnes la nouvelle qui se sentait petite dans cette marée. Le seul plus jeune qu'elle étant le fils de Sarah-Jane Smith, femme qu'elle trouvait extrêmement agréable. Pas étonnant que le Docteur l'ait beaucoup aimé. Même si elle n'entendait jamais parler le Docteur sur son passé, elle savait qu'il les avait beaucoup aimé. Elle n'avait qu'à voir ses regards vers elles et elle comprenait ses souffrances. Comme elle les avait sentit dans leur première aventure. Elle arrivait, par le TARDIS, à comprendre son propriétaire et à ressentir ses souffrances. Alors qu'il allait une nouvelle fois dans ses sombres pensées, elle essaya de lui changer les idées en lui offrant du punch, qu'il commença par refusé, mais en lui assurant qu'il n'était pas alcoolisé, elle réussit finalement à le faire boire. Au final, c'était très certainement le meilleur Noël qu'aucun d'entre eux avait déjà passé. Aucun extraterrestre ne vint gâcher ce moment. Rien. À minuit on s'embrassa, on rigola, on offrit des cadeaux et quand tous commencèrent à fatiguer, Jack offrit des chambres, la neige tombant trop durement dehors et la tempête se levant. Au bout d'un moment, le Docteur monta à l'étage s'asseoir sur une passerelle, suivit par Galilée qui prit place à côté de lui.

-Ça va?

Il tourna la tête vers elle.

« Oui... »

Elle eu un sourire devant cette réponse qui visait à ne pas la faire poser de questions.

-Ça ne doit pas être facile de contrôler le temps mais de ne pouvoir changer le passé, soupira-t-elle en regard en bas les gens qui commençaient à se préparer pour le coucher.

« Non... »

Cette voix faible la fit tourner la tête. Elle voyait le Gallifréen dans un état plutôt rare. Y avait-il de l'alcool finalement dans le punch qu'elle lui avait donné? Il lui semblait...brisé.

-Docteur...

Elle lui prit la main doucement, il ne se déroba pas. Elle lui fit un doux sourire.

-Merci.

Il la regarda, interloqué.

-Merci de me faire voir et vivre la même chose que vous. Merci d'être là et de supporter ce que je suis.

Il ne savait plus quoi dire, ne comprenant pas le comportement de sa compagne pourtant si indépendante habituellement.

-Merci, tout simplement.

Il serra doucement sa main et elle appuya sa tête contre son épaule.

« À ton service... »

Ils sourirent, puis regardèrent se bouger, sans changer de position, les autres aller se coucher. Cette proximité se passait de conversation. Pas besoin de mots pour se comprendre. Ils avaient tous deux besoin de réconfort et le trouvait dans ce léger contact de la tête de Galilée contre l'épaule du Docteur. Jack les regarda du coin de l'oeil en entrant dans son bureau. Il sourit tristement. Au moins ce Noël aurait été tranquille. Pour le Docteur comme pour eux.


End file.
